The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of access control systems, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for operating access control systems.
Existing access controls may allow a person to unlock hotel rooms via a key card and/or a mobile device. However if a person enters their hotel room there is no way to confirm whether or not they have physically left the hotel room, especially after a long period of time.